


hello from the mountain (it's a gods eye view)

by uptownskunk



Series: Kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Drabble, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Praise Kink, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownskunk/pseuds/uptownskunk
Summary: "You take me so well," Loki's breath hitches as Thor swirls his tongue, eyes glimmering up at Loki. "like you were born for this, brother. Like you were born to do nothing but see that I'm pleased."





	hello from the mountain (it's a gods eye view)

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 7 prompts: praise kink, incest
> 
> Title from the Borns song "Man"

"You're such a good brother, Thor." Loki breathes out, smirk as sharp as a knife as he meets Thor's eyes from where the other man kneels between his spread legs.

Thor moans like the words cause him the most _delighted_ sort of agony, the sound muffled only by Loki's cock buried in his throat thrusting in and out in a slow, steady rhythm.

"You take me so well," Loki's breath hitches as Thor swirls his tongue, eyes glimmering up at Loki. "like you were _born_ for this, brother. Like you were born to do nothing but see that I'm pleased."


End file.
